You Belong With Me
by Akari Kiseki
Summary: Au. Porque simple y sencillamente Tú deberías estar conmigo.Mi primer Song.fic


**Hola, tanto tiempo, quiero pedirles una disculpa a los ichirukistas que están leyendo esto, porque aun no he subido el 2 cap de cuando madures, y yo creo que lo voy a hacer hasta el próximo mes, pues sinceramente no he tenido la inspiración para continuarlo, sigo atorada en la mitad. Pero OJO eso no significa que lo abandonare, no señor como que me llamo Akari Kiseki y lo acabo.**

**Bueno, ahora si espero que disfruten este One-shot Hitsukarin, he pensado hacer uno ichiruki próximamente, quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que leen mis demás historias, me hacen feliz. Y aun más feliz cuando leo sus comentarios. Por cierto este será mi primer Song-fic. Espero que les guste.**

**Los personajes tienen la apariencia actual, puede que haya un poco de occ.**

**Au **Porque simple y sencillamente Tú deberías estar conmigo.

**Declaimer:**

**Bleach es de Tite Kubo, maldito me hace sufrir con el manga y la canción es de Taylor Swift.**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**Capitulo Único**

**You Belong With Me**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**You're on the phone****  
****with your girlfriend****  
****she's upset****  
****she's going off about****  
****something that you said****  
****she doesn't get your humor****  
****like i do**

Era noche, alrededor de las 10 o quizás más tarde, pero aun así se podían escuchar gritos y exclamaciones de la casa de alado, Kurosaki Karin, una chica no muy alta de cabello como el ébano, sujetado en una coleta, piel cremosa y rosada. Levantó la vista de sus deberes de matemáticas, no es como si realmente hubiese estado prestando atención a las tediosas ecuaciones, Oh claro que no. Mucho menos si su vecino que curiosamente tenía su cuarto exactamente frente al suyo, aunque este antes perteneciera a su hermano que estaba en la universidad, se la pasaba caminando una y otra vez frente a la venta por discutir con su novia. Lo que malamente era común ver para sus ojos.

—Ya te dije: si me vas a llamar solo para contarme lo grandioso que es tu profesor privado, te abstengas de hacerlo Momo- recalcó por tercera vez en la noche el peliblanco. Cada vez que su novia le llamaba a esas horas era solo para alagar a ese hombre que le caía tan bien como el calor, o sea absolutamente mal.

—_Shiro-kun no te llamaba solo por eso, también lo hacía por lo del festival. Además que tiene de malo Aizen-sama, el es tan genial como tú-_ replicó la vocecilla de su novia por el auricular.

— ¡Momo!-gruñó en voz alta.

—_No te enojes. Ok lo siento, bueno a lo que iba, que color de yukata crees que me quede mejor rosa pálido o perla._

— ¿Hay alguna estúpida diferencia? Iras con yukata a fin de cuentas- rebuznó.

—_Mira shiro-kun, no sé porque te molestas tanto, pero que importa ya, yo escogeré. A veces no entiendo tu humor. Adiós- _le corto la llamada. El albino miró aturdido el aparato, sacudió la cabeza y lo arrojó a la cama.

— ¡Joder!- gritó caminado hacia la ventana nuevamente, necesitaba tomar aire, con una mierda siempre terminaba molesto luego de hablar con Momo.

Sus orbes turquesa chocaron con los negros de ella, la pelinegra le sonrió comprensiva y él se encogió de hombros.

—Lo siento- no se le ocurrió otra cosa que decir, y ciertamente ya era tarde para callarse, se golpeó mentalmente por la imprudencia de iniciar una conversación de ese modo, pero es que ella era tan torpe y novata en esas cosas.

—No yo siento el alboroto, debí haberte molestado con mi "conversación"- se disculpó. Ella recogió la piernas sobre la cama y acomodo su cuaderno.

—No te preocupes estaba escuchando música- le resto importancia apuntando hacia su grabadora.

**i'm in my room****  
****it's a typical tuesday night****  
****i'm listening to the kind of music****  
****she doesn't like****  
****she'll never know your story****  
****like i do**

Hitsugaya Toshiro era el nombre de su apuesto vecino, un chico alto, de pelo blanco, hermosos ojos turquesa y un físico de dios. Eran, lo que se podría decir, amigos. Se conocían desde los 10, cuando el albino se había mudado junto a su tía, puesto que no tenía padres por culpa de un accidente, y su esposo. Pero la relación entre ambos era casi inexistente, ya sea por la actitud fría y orgullosa que tenía el ojiturquesa de niño o por la terca y sarcástica forma de ser de la morena, ellos no habían tenido más que peleas en el pasado, sobre todo porque el chico anteriormente era mas bajo que ella y la morena era una buscapleitos al completo. Pero habían cambiado un poco al crecer.

Puesto que aunque nadie supiera, porque ella sabía ocultarlo muy bien, ese _mocoso_, ahora le encantaba.

— ¿Y qué haces?-cuestionó el albino recargándose en la ventana. Su corazón se aceleró, se veía guapo.

—Tarea, que mas podría estar haciendo en una noche de martes- ironizó, el alzó una ceja. De fondo se escuchaban canciones de rock, en su mente se dijo que la novia del ojiturquesa jamás escucharía esa clase de música, ella era muy delicada.

—Supongo que tienes razón.

—Claro que sí. Hmm…- frunció el ceño y movió la boca haciendo un par de muecas –Toshiro, me preguntaba si…- murmuró por lo bajo, joder que estaba nerviosa. Lo cual era absurdo considerado que ella era Kurosaki Karin, la mujer de hierro, el as del equipo de futbol, el demonio de la cancha. Aunque para cuestiones amorosas resultaba ser solo una chica y eso le frustraba.

—Buenas noches Kurosaki- dio media vuelta.

— ¿Quisieras ir al festival conmigo?- al fin lo había dicho, pero cuando fijó su vista en el balcón de enfrente, el peliblanco ya no estaba –He de suponer que esto es una señal ¿no? A fin de cuentas no importa que tan bien lo conozca, no me comparó en nada a su novia- suspiró resignada. Dejó el cuaderno de lado y se puso de pie.

**but she wears short skirts****  
****i wear t-shirts****  
****she's cheer captain****  
****and i'm on the bleachers****  
****dreaming about the day****  
****when you wake up and find****  
****that what you're looking for****  
****has been here the whole time**

Se miró de arriba abajo en el espejo de la habitación, no era vanidosa, solo se recordaba el porqué no podía competir contra Hinamori Momo. Tenía que aceptarlo, Momo era la señorita simpatía y ternura, que usaba falda y vestidos, su guardarropa estaba llenó de camisetas y pantalones, no era femenina en lo absoluto.

—Que importa si no soy como ella. Por lo menos se defenderme y cambiar ahora sería una estupidez- se auto convenció. Si, no importaba su falta de feminidad a fin de cuentas ella no cambiaría por un chico. De pronto sonrió, pues en la grabadora se podía escuchar: **You belong with me **de Taylor Swift. Tomó su trofeo de la copa infantil de futbol estatal, el cual era primer lugar cabe destacar, y movió el cuerpo al son de la música. Se subió a la cama y brincó en ella. Irónicamente la canción le quedaba como anillo al dedo.

**if you could see****  
****that i'm the one****  
****who understands you****  
****been here all along****  
****so why can't you****  
****see you belong with me****  
****you belong with me.**

Ciertamente podría esperar toda una vida a que el ojiturquesa se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos, pero eso no era una opción real para ella, eso solo podían ser sueños en su cabeza.

Bailó y brincó por todo el cuarto, ignorante de que el albino había corrido la cortina de su balcón y la estaba observando, muy divertido. Karin siempre andaba de un humor extraño, en la escuela era una cabezota y llegaba tarde siempre, la había visto correr a su salón cientos de veces. Y en el club, ya que estaban en el mismo, era un tipo de _shinigami*_ que te apuntaba en su _Death Note* _si no dabas todo de ti en los entrenamientos. Era una chica rara, pero en los 7 años que llevaba conociéndola, se había dado cuenta que esa rareza era su encanto más notable. Si tan solo su novia fuera como ella, fuerte y decidida, estaría seguro que jamás tendrían problemas.

Alzó las cejas cuando la morena, habiéndose enredado con algo de su habitación seguramente, cayó al suelo en medio de su faena. También podía ser increíblemente torpe, recordó y cerró la cortina.

Por su parte Karin se levantó del suelo, un maldito peluche había sido el causante, qué hacía allí, todos esos muñecos deberían estar con Yuzu, su melliza. Gruñó y arrojó al animal de felpa lejos de ella, apagó la luz y se tumbo en su cama, por el rabillo del ojo miro la ventana vecina.

Toda su vida sería más fácil si él se diera cuenta que perdía su tiempo con Hinamori y la eligiera a ella. Cerró los ojos, lo mejor era dormir y olvidar sus fantasías.

**walking the streets****  
****with you and your worn out jeans****  
****i can't help thinking****  
****this is how it ought to be****  
****laughing on a park bench****  
****thinking to myself****  
****hey, isn't this easy?****and you've got a smile****  
****that could light up this whole town****  
****i haven't seen it in awhile****  
****since she brought you down****  
****you say you're fine****  
****i know you better than that****  
****hey whatchu doing****  
****with a girl like that**

Era temprano cuando la morena salió de su casa, ese día tenían entrenamiento matutino, por lo que no podía llegar tarde. En verdad que el uniforme le incomodaba, cuanto desearía poder usar nuevamente el masculino como en la secundaria, pero su hermana y su madre le habían pedido que usara el femenino durante el instituto.

—Vaya algo va a pasar hoy, te levantaste temprano Kurosaki- comentó una voz gruesa haciéndola atragantarse con su propia saliva.

—Hey, sabes bien que nunca llego tarde a los entrenamientos Toshiro- refutó ella, a él realmente no le importaba que lo llamara por su nombre, extrañamente era la única a la que nunca había corregido, para que lo llamara por el apellido –Va contra mi protocolo de honor hacerlo- agregó solemne y llevándose una mano al corazón como énfasis. El peliblanco enarcó una ceja y rió elegantemente, una risa muy propia para esa figura seria, que el uniforme le daba. Pero esa risa era rara, puesto que el casi nunca reía y cuando lo hacía era por culpa de Karin. Seguían caminado rumbo a la escuela y la morena no pudo más que pensar que así debería ser todos los días.

—Si lo dices de ese modo no puedo decir nada-otorgó.

—Vaya y yo que pensaba que habías olvidado como reír- se burló.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso kurosaki?-gruñó.

—Nada. Por cierto; cuando dejaras de llamarme Kurosaki, sabes que lo odio, somos varios Kurosaki así que nunca sé a quién se refieren- protestó.

—Ya te habías tardado en reclamar- dijo.

—Bueno ayer estabas perturbado.

—Supongo que sí.

—Enserio ¿Por qué sigues con ella? –preguntó en un suspiró.

—Tengo mis razones- el ambiente se había puesto tenso. Karin maldijo por lo bajo.

—Tampoco es como si me importara a final de cuentas carezco por completo de ese conocimiento "romántico"-intento suavizar la situación.

—Kurosaki…- llamó el ojiturquesa ella se giró y él le tocó el cabello con delicadeza, quitándole una hoja de cerezo, estaban en primavera después de todo y justamente pasaban por un sendero lleno de ellos. Karin se puso roja del nacimiento del cuello hasta las orejas.

— ¿Q-qué?-tartamudeó.

—Nada, lo olvide – se alejó tras ver su rostro. Pero qué diablos, se había movido solo al ver ese pétalo en su cabeza, casi como si necesitara una excusa para acercarse a ella.

Era ahora o nunca, Karin tenían que reunir todo su coraje para preguntarle si quería ir con ella al festival. Pero…

—¡Shiro-kun!- la delgada voz de Hinamori rompió el momento. Karin se alejó aun más y Toshiro solo pudo corresponder el asfixiante abrazo de su novia.

—Buenos días Hinamori-san- dijo por cortesía la morena.

—Sí, igual…Kurosaki-san- un tono burlón se columpiaba de su boca. La miró despectivamente y luego se giró a su novio para besarlo. Karin lo sintió como un centenar de balas directo al corazón.

—Me adelanto- musitó apresurando el paso y perdiéndose en la siguiente esquina.

—¿Qué hacías con ella Shiro-kun?

—Caminábamos a la escuela Momo, somos vecinos recuérdalo- dijo algo molesto e indiferente.

—Ah es verdad- soltó como si nada. Toshiro la miró, en verdad que se sentía mejor con Karin que con Momo.

¿Realmente tenía razones para seguir con ella?

**she wears high heels****  
****i wear sneakers****  
****she's cheer captain****  
****i'm on the bleachers****  
****dreaming about the day****  
****when you wake up and find****  
****that what you're looking for****  
****has been here the whole time****if you could see****  
****that i'm the one****  
****who understands you****  
****been here all along****  
****so why can't you****  
****see you belong with me****  
****standing by and****  
****waiting at your backdoor****  
****all this time****  
****how could you not know****  
****baby****  
****you belong with me****  
****you belong with me.**

Al final no pudo pedirle a Toshiro que fuera con ella y ahora que lo pensaba, había sido una idiota de solo pensarlo, como si él fuera elegirla a ella. Recargó su cabeza contra la almohada. Se volvería loca si seguía con eso rondándole la consciencia.

—¿No vas a ir Kurosaki?- la morena respingo y clavó la mirada sorprendida en el albino.

—No creo. Me quedare a estudiar- dijo mirándolo de arriba abajo, con esa ropa se veía bien. Ella jamás encajaría con él.

—Ya veo- se escuchaba ¿decepcionado?

—Divierte con Momo.-deseó, y quiso morderse la lengua por hacerlo.

—¿A caso no te diste cuenta?-inquirió.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Termine con ella- Karin parpadeo-Fue hoy a la salida, ese tal Aizen vino por ella para llevarla a una cita. ¿Puedes creer que yo no sabía que me engañaba?- rió roncamente.

**oh, i remember****  
****you driving to my house****  
****in the middle of the night****  
****i'm the one who makes you laugh****  
****when you know you're about to cry****  
****and i know your favorite songs****  
****and you tell me about your dreams****  
****think i know where you belong****  
****think i know it's with me**

—Bueno, míralo de esta forma, te libraste de esa vocecilla que hacia cuando gritaba "Shiro-kun" por Dios pensaba que rompería los vidrios de las casas cuando lo hacía- comentó ella. Entonces no se había imaginado aquella inusual escena. Donde Momo abrazaba a un sujeto y Toshiro llegaba. Comenzaba a pensar que su cabeza andaba mal.

—Tienes razón- rió.

—Claro que si- dijo sarcástica.

—¿En serio no vas a ir?

—No tengo pareja.

—Ni yo.

—Lo siento.

—Ya veo, entonces adiós.- musitó alejándose.

—Hmm- debía aceptarlo a pesar de esa mínima posibilidad ella no era la indicada para él. Lo mejor sería dejarlo todo y volver a ser la vieja Karin. Se levantó y encendió la radio la misma canción de ayer sonaba, pero estaba por terminarse. Ojala pudiera ser como la chica de la canción, pero eso era la vida real, no había una posibilidad para ella de estar con Toshiro.

—¿Hija no vas a ir al festival?-preguntó la voz de su madre, vio como su hermana y mamá entreban a la habitación.

—No.

—¿No le dijiste a Hitsugaya-kun que te acompañara?- no se sorprendió de que su hermana se diera cuenta de sus planes

—No

—¿Estás conforme con eso?-cuestionó Masaki, su madre.

—No

— Entonces ¿qué esperas? Querida la felicidad no vendrá por sí sola, tienes que ir a buscarla.

—Pero…no tengo que ponerme- se sintió estúpida al soltar aquello.

—Para eso estamos nosotras- aseguró su madre sonriendo cálidamente. Yuzu asintió y camino hasta el armario sacó una caja.

—Era una sorpresa- dijo sonriendo su melliza

**can't you see****  
****that i'm the one****  
****who understands****  
****been here all along****  
****so why can't you see?****  
****you belong with me.****have you ever thought****  
****just maybe****  
****you belong with me?**

El peliblanco estaba aburrido, no es que sus amigos no fueran divertidos, hasta cierto punto Hisagi, Kira y Yamada eran divertidos, pero algo faltaba.

—Vamos Hitsugaya quita esa cara, que espantas a las chicas- bromeó el moreno, Toshiro lo miró indiferente.

—¿Cuál cara Shuuhei?- dijo ronco y Hisagi tragó saliva.

—Pues esa.

—Déjame en paz.

—Oigan, creo que esos dangos tenían algo- comentó aturdido el rubio.

—¿Por qué lo dices Izuru-san?-Inquirió Yamada.

—Esa que viene llegando ¿no es Kurosaki?- apuntó hacia la entrada del festival, todos los presentes voltearon y las mandíbulas se les cayeron hasta el piso.

Para ser francos la morena no sabría decir si estaba o no caminando bien con esas sandalias, jamás lo había hecho, por lo que estaba más ocupada procurando no caer, que viendo que todo el mundo la observaba. Y es que sencillamente no había nadie más hermosa que ella, el yukata rojo con negro resaltaba su figura y belleza natural.

—"Un paso frente al otro, un paso, frente al otro, Joder que no pudieron apretar mas este Obi*"-pensó algo sofocada. Dio un paso y sintió atorarse, joder que se caía.

—Karin- su nombre retumbo en sus oídos, una fuerte mano la sostuvo a tiempo miró asombrada al dueño de esta. Negro contra turquesa.

—Toshiro.

—Pensé que no vendrías- musitó el peliblanco.

—Tenía algo que decirte- respiró hondo- Algo importante y no podía esperara a que llegaras.

—Creo que yo también.

—Toshiro yo….-por Dios estaba nerviosa –Te amo.

Largos y tortuosos minutos de un sepulcral silencio incomodo.

—Karin- llamó serió.

—Oh no ahora vas a rechazarme.

—Kurosaki déjame hablar.

—No me digas Kurosaki y si vas a rechazarme, hazlo ya po…-se quedó a mitad de su frase pues los labios del albino se posaron sobre los suyos. Fue cálido y tierno, algo inexperto pero eran sus sentimientos.

—También te amo, tonta- declaró sonriendo. Ella se sonrojo como un tomate maduro.

—Aunque no sea femenina y una cabezota.

—Sí. Aun así, porque ese es tu lado encantador Karin.

—Idiota, tardaste en darte cuenta.

—¿De qué?

—Que siempre debiste estar conmigo.- aclaró antes de besarlo.

**You belong with me.**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**FIN**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**Y hasta ahí llega, espero les haya gustado este One-shot .**

**Dejen MUUUUUCHOS Reviews por favooooor.**

**1*Es por Bleach.**

**2*Quien no conoce ese anime?**

**3*Es el cinturón del yukata.**

**Bueno Akari se despide**

**Yanne!**


End file.
